Sawtoothed
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: ONE YEAR MARK SPECIAL! Humphrey is sent to Twin Falls, Sawtooth national park, Idaho, But this time, he's all alone. Or is he? Thank you all for the support, hope you enjoy! T for possible profanity and blood
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What's up, dudes and dudettes?! I don't normally use that kind of slang, but for whoever hasn't noticed, it's been a year since I joined! YESH. LOTS OF YESHES. AND MANY MORE YESHESHESHES.**

Pure torture. Pure, freakin' torture. That was the only words to describe what happened.

lets flashback, shall we?

wooowowoowowwwowowwowwooooowoo

"Again, with the butt! These mosquitoes are out of control!" Humphrey said as his vision went blurry. He saw a few weird things before he flopped on the ground and passed out.

8 hours later.

Humphrey was awoken to loud rumbling. He slowly opened his eyes to see a small grate in whatever he was in. The car, or what he thought was carrying the cage, ran over a speed bump at full speed, and Humphrey's cage flew off the car. A splash was heard, and the cage must have been sealed really tight, because the only water leaking in was through the grate, but it was coming in fast. Humphrey held his breath. He was able to hold it in for awhile before it all suddenly disappeared. He screamed for help, but mud started flooding in, and he passed out.

the next thing he remembered, he was waking up inside the cage, but the cage was in a calm, very smallish stream. It was just wide enough for a two yard log to fit long ways inside. The cage was partly buried in the mud in the bottom of the mud in the bottom of the stream. Humphrey shook his head, took a deep breath, and then used his two front legs to shove the sides of the cage. After about five seconds, Humphrey shoved a little harder and the cage, and it exploded. Humphrey climbed out of the stream and shook his fur off, right as he saw a goose and a duck, right down the stream, hitting rocks with sticks. Humphrey made his way over to them with a slight limp where the cage fell off the truck. When they saw him, they flipped out and tried to fly, but Humphrey grabbed the gooses legs.

One long and painful ride later.

"Ida-who?" "Idaho! Home to mountains, rivers, lakes, and a few... Billion potatoes." The goose said. Humphrey stood with a dumb look. "Why did they take me?" He asked. "Normally, you would have been brought with another wolf, but you seem to have come alone." "I might have been with another wolf, but I was stuck in that cage when it flew in the river." Humphrey said. "We know where a den is, if you need one." The duck said. "Thanks, but I need to go find whoever that wolf was, I can't leave someone behind. Omega's honor." Humphrey said before thanking them and running off.

about an hour later.

Humphrey came upon a camp. He saw a few large cages with wolves, barking like crazy. Humphrey snuck up to the cages, unlocked them, and watched as all he wolves scattered, except for one, who looked almost exactly like himself. Something in Humphrey's mind clicked when he saw it, but then he heard a gun being loaded. Humphrey turned towards the Hunter. He started growling, before a loud bang was heard and he went blank.

the next day.

Humphrey awoke to the sound of flesh tearing. He looked to the side. The wolf from the hunter camp was eating a caribou. Humphrey stood and asked "Who are you?". The wolf didn't answer. "I don't like repeating myself. What is your name?". The wolf sighed. "You don't remember me?" "I don't even know what pack you came from." "I'm your sister, from the north."

 **AN: This chapter is pretty short, but it will definitely become better, I hope. Now compare this to my older version, (Which I never completed) and see which is better.**


	2. Chapter 2

My alias is Blake, which means dark and light. My fur has always secretly been white but I hid it with dust and dirt. I ran from the western pack three years ago, because of a falling out. I had a Wolf as a mother, And something else as a father. My eyes change color from emotion due to this. I have three scars on my chest, and one across my face. I am now twice as fast, and three times as muscular and powerful as an alpha. I have created my own rank. I am a Hybrid Epsilon

three years later.

Humphrey was lying next to his sister, Madison in their waterfall den. A mask shaped like a wolf's head was hung over the door, by the human who lived there before. Humphrey stood slowly, making sure not to awake Madison, and going to hunt. He was about to the hunting grounds when he heard a small whimper. He made his way to find three pups. Two were girls, one was a boy. "Are you okay?" He asked. One of the girl pups nudged the other, who was unconscious. "My name is Donovan, this is Lily, like my aunt and the unconscious one is Taylor." "Did you say your aunt is Lilly?" "Yeah." "Let me help.". Humphrey placed the unconscious one on his back, and the other two followed him.

when Humphrey got back to his den, he saw Madison stretching. She had just woken up. Humphrey watched as the pups ran off into another room, and he set down the unconscious one. "Help me." He said. Madison ran out of the den without speaking to find something. She ran back in with a paste on her paw. She rubbed it on Taylor's forehead. The pup slowly awakened. "Thanks.". Humphrey was about to lie back down when he heard a branch snap at the edge of the field. His training had given him extremely powerful hearing. His peeked out of his den to see the western pack walking into the field. Humphrey sighed, and laid back down, aiming his head away from the entrance of the den, on the human bed.

"I heard a sigh." Kate said as they entered the field. The first thing she noticed was the wolf's mask. "I'm gonna check that out." She said before sprinting towards the den. When she entered, she noticed Humphrey, along with Madison, who was jet black with red eyes, just so you know, lying on the bed. She took a step and accidentally stepped on a twig. Humphrey's ears perked up, but then lowered. Kate also noticed the small waterfall in one of the back rooms that flowed along the side of the den and once it left, it flowed out on a small natural stone path that then fell into a pool at the edge of the den, and so it didn't overflow, it also had an overflow control where it flowed down another path, into the pool at the base of the waterfall. Kate thought it was amazing, but she kept walking. She heard laughing and followed it before she heard a female voice say "What are you doing here?". Kate turned to see a slightly angry Madison. "I heard someone, so I came to investigate. And can I say, your drinking puddle is amazing." "I know, it's natural." "What was the laughing?" "We have some pups." "You and the other wolf?" "He's my brother, and the pups are adopted." "Oh." "If he caught you though, he would have torn you to shreds." "Can I see the pups?" "Sure."

Humphrey was starting to stir. He heard someone else walk through the door. He had let Kate past, because he knew she would want to see her lost son. Winston was standing in the doorway. Humphrey stood and looked at him. "Please don't find my appearance frightening." "It's fine. You have a strange eye color." "Icy blue? Yeah." "DONOVAN!" Kate screamed from the back room. "Please come back Kate.". Kate ran out of the den screaming Lilly's name. "Did someone call?" Lily asked as she ran from the back room. She said had white fur, like Humphrey and Lilly, and light green eyes, Taylor was the opposite, pitch black with orange eyes. "May I speak with you alone, sir?" Winston asked. "By all means.". Taylor and lily went back in the other room, and Madison was still with them. "I feel like I know you." "Maybe you do." Humphrey said while trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" "Look into my eyes." "I don't get it... Oh wait... I got this... Humphrey?" "Please, call me Blake, but yes." "Kate has been dying to talk to you." "Please don't tell her it's me." "Got it."

later.

Humphrey was walking towards his den, when Garth jumped in front of him. "What were you doing with my son?". Humphrey smirked, chuckling evilly. "I was just protecting him from any further harm." "What do you mean by that?" "He was hurt when I found him, next to another hurt pup, and an unconscious pup.". Garth kept his skeptical look, but it softened a little. "My apologies. You do look a bit threatening. No offense." "None taken, Barf. I tend to inflict fear into many people I meet." "Did you just call me barf?" "Sure did." "Hu-". Humphrey then tackled Garth towards the cliff. "Tell anyone I exist, and you won't exist, got it?" He growled into garth's ear. Garth nodded, especially considering he was now much more muscular that Garth. "But just know, if there's anything females like more than a muscular wolf, it's a white wolf." "Psshh, I'm not that shallow." "So, we cool?". Garth held up a paw. Humphrey thought about it for a second, to punch up the drama before saying "We cool." And fist bumping him.


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey, still about three inches shorter than Garth, was walking beside Garth. They were walking to the hunting grounds. They met up with the alpha (and omega) family. Garth went and nuzzled Kate. Humphrey pointed a finger at his mouth as he pretended to choke. He stopped and gave his signature smile. Humphrey s smile disappeared as Eve flew towards him. "OH SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS!" He yelled as she flew over him. He had ducked just in time. "What did I do?!". Eve clawed him on the leg. "WHY?!" He yelled as he collapsed. "Eve!" Garth yelled. She gave him a death glare. "Sorry." Garth said as he shrank back. Eve started advancing on him. "Are you not going to help me?" "It'd get us both killed.". Eve clawed his side. "OW! SON OF A WITCH!". She smashed his foot with a punch. A few pops were heard. He shook his head a little before popping his jaw. "My god." He said. He was reeling back, blood dripping from his hand, his upper right foreleg, and his left side was turning red. They were all staring at him in shock. "How are you not dead?" Eve asked. He took in a sharp breath. "I don't die. It's not my thing." He replied. "And you're still standing." "You try running around the field every day for three years. Fifty times a day.". His eyes were still icy blue. "And besides, it's not the first time it's happened. None of you have changed. Maybe try a little bit of it.". He licked the blood off his paw and spit it out. "It's feels great. That Humphrey guy said it felt great before he left this world.". He tried to hold in his laughter. He could see Garth trying not to laugh, but the rest of them, besides Winston, looked sad. "I'm kidding." He said as Lilly started sniffling. "How do you know Humphrey?" Kate asked, she had seemed sad, but also skeptical. "I'm directly related to him. I mean, extremely directly... I just realized how weird that sounds. My apologies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my sister. I need medical attention.". He started taking wobbly steps towards his den. "All we wanted to do was hunt! What did he do?!" Garth burst. "He silently flirted with my daughters." "That was his was of showing respect. And besides, if you all werent so dense, you would have figured it out by now!" "What do you mean?" Kate asked. "I mean Blake isn't his real name! He chose that as a fake name-" "an alias." Winston corrected. "Yes, that. Whatever, so he chose that because his fur might be white, but he is fairly short tempered. If he didn't know who any of you were, you would all be dead!" "He couldn't fight with all those wounds." "Know how he got the scars?" "No! I didn't even talk to him until now!" "And the words you spoke were 'how are you not dead' and 'you're still standing'. Like I was saying, he got them because he was attacked by bears!" "And he's alive?" "He told me he left barely being able to stand, but still having killed the Bears." "And?" "Do you deny it?" "No. Not at all." "Now, be glad he has a sister like his, because those wounds you gave him were very severe." "Anything else?" "Let me think... DON'T GO RANDOMLY ATACKING PEOPLE WHO SMILE!". He bared his teeth for a second before continuing towards the hunting grounds. Eve turned to Winston for help. "He's right."

Humphrey was lying in the den with honey on his wounds, leaves wrapped around it to keep it in place. He was lying on the mattress in the den, forbidden to arise by his sister. He started trying to stand, but Hannah walked in and pushed him back down. "You suck!" He said. "You do too!" She called back as she left. Humphrey rolled his eyes. Lily (pup) walked up to him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Hannah won't let me get up." "Because you're red?" "Yes.". Lily yawned. She got on the mattress, curled up in Humphrey's side, and fell asleep. Humphrey curled around her and also fell asleep.

The next day

Humphrey awoke. Lily was still curled up in a ball in his side. He tried to stand up. Lily's eyes shot open and she stood up. She ran out of the den. Humphrey watched her run until she reached her friends. He was about to lay back down, but decided against it. He started to leave the den when lily, Taylor and their friends ran up. "Can we call you dad? You're the only people who've ever treated us good." Taylor asked. Humphrey's eyes widened. "May I remind you, we're still trying to find your parents.". Taylor and Lily both grew a guilty look and their ears pinned down against their heads. Hannah walked in. "You're supposed to be off your feet." She said. She bent down to get some water from the puddle. "Pssh. I think my legs are strong enough to hold me up for a few minutes. Now say whatever you need to say." He said, looking down at Lily and Taylor. His eyes were grey, telling that he was serious. "Well, our parents… We never met them." "And by that, you mean?" "They are dead.". Humphrey's eyes widened. His irises were blood red. Hannah spit out her water and looked over at them. "Are you mad?" Taylor asked. "Mad? MAD?! I Almost got killed by a bear trying to find them!" "But are you mad?". Humphrey's eyes slowly turned back to icy blue. He started laughing. He leaned down at them. "No. I'm not mad." He said. "But your eyes turned red." "I was mad for a second. But you two are too cute. I can't stay mad at you." He said. They both ran up and nuzzled his forelegs. "And yes, you can call me dad."

A week later

Humphrey was out and walking again, attempting to get to the hunting grounds again. "Hi." Someone said. Humphrey jolted forwards and took in a few heavy breaths. He turned around. Kate and Lilly were standing there. Humphrey's eyes were electric blue. (Shocked) (heheh) He was clutching the dirt, his eyes slowly went back to normal. He calmed down a little. "Are you okay?" "Fine. I'm fine! I'm just... Paranoid. Your mother is a psychopath. But of course, she's the psychopath we all love.". Lilly and Kate started to laugh. "Yeah- wait, what?" "Oh sure. Eve, the angry overprotective mother who has tried to kill me many times in the past." "Are you not telling us something?" Kate asked. "No, I'm not telling you anything. Garth, however, if you heard, well, I heard and I was pretty far away, has told you I have a fake name. He knows who I am. He might tell Lilly, but Kate just won't happen. "You know our names?" Kate asked suspiciously. Humphrey had already scampered off. He was at the hunting grounds by that time. They started moving, but Humphrey was already back at them with two caribou. "Take one. It's the least I can do." "And the most?" "About ten to twenty." "Well thanks." "No problem, and hey, I'll give you a hint. My name starts with a H." He said before grabbing a caribou and running off.

"He seems oddly familiar." Kate stated as she paced her parents den. "He is." Winston said. "You know who he is, don't you." Kate said, knowing the answer. "Yes." "Your not going to tell me, are you?" "No.". Kate flopped down and Lilly ruffled her fur. "Do we know him? He knew our names." "We do.". Kate sighed deeply and kept thinking. "His name ends with a Y." Winston said before getting up and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Humphrey was following Salty, Shaly and mooch to the top of the hill. "So, what's the big surprise?" He asked, perking his ears up. "Last time we tried going to the top of a hill, I got thrown off a cliff." "Heh, yeah. That was funny." Mooch said, laughing in a deep voice. "Uh, no. Besides, when was the last time you got thrown into a pine tree? Or right never, because I'm just the one at the bottom of the wolf pile.". They walked in silence after that until they reached the top. A hollowed out half of a log was sitting on the top of the cliff. Humphrey's eyes widened. "No. No way not a chance, I've not been on one of those in a while." "Really? In three years?" Shaky asked. Humphrey gave him a a disappointed look. "I'm sorry, have we met? I'm Humphrey. ARE YOU NEW HERE?!" He yelled. "What?" "DO YOU THINK I WOULD STOP LOG SLEDDING!?" "No." "Exactly. Now tell me, did you figure out the brakes?" "Who cares! Let's go!" Salty exclaimed before shoving them all on the sled and shoving them down the hillside.

"Dad! TELL ME WHO HE IS!" Kate yelled as she followed Winston up the hill. A slight screaming noise pierced the air. Winston cocked his head to the side and Kate perked up her ears. It gradually got louder. A log flew past them and hit a rock. Kate saw the white wolf go flying. The log splintered on everything. She sprinted down the hill and skidded to a stop, listening to the conversation. Eavesdropping, shall we say.

Humphrey flew off a small drop, landing hard on his back. He rolled a little before rolling into the pond. The other omegas did the same, except for salty, who landed on the rock sitting in the middle of the pond. They climbed out and laid on the ground. Humphrey was breathing in and out deeply. The others had gotten up. "Breath in and out." He said slowly, trying to regain his pattern of air flow. He sighed, but at the wrong moment. The three omegas landed on him. "Like I said at the top!" Humphrey yelled. He rolled to the side, and they fell off. He coughed a few times before a paw jabbed his head. "Please tell me who you are." An orange wolf said from in front of him. "Excuse me, but is jabbing someone in the forehead the correct way to get your way?" "Mom said it works." "Well, if you're Eve, of course it works!" "Are you going to tell me?" "In due time, my fair maiden." He said. "Give my best to the pack leader." "I am the pack leader!" "I know, I'm just messing with you." "Tell me who you are." "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please!" "No." "Please!" "No." "Please!" "No." "PLEASE!" "No." "PLEASE!" "No." "No." "Please." "PLEASE!" "No.". This kept going until they reached the alpha den. Kate was still being obnoxious, so Humphrey laid down, covered his ears, and kept saying no whenever Kate said something. "Uncover your ears!" "No." "Why were you here already?" "No.". Kate growled. Eve walked out of the den. "Hello. Would you like to come in for something to eat?" "He's just gonna say no.". Humphrey stood up and said "Sure.". Eve walked back in, and Kate stood with a shocked expression.

"WHOOOAAAHHH!" Humphrey said as he marveled the den. He then looked back down. "I'm actually not marveled, I used this den as storage for caribou when I was the only one.". Winston dragged a few caribou in. Eve slit the skin open and the others started to eat. Humphrey sat still, watching. "Aren't you going to eat?" Lilly asked. "Not yet. I'm supposed to wait until the alphas are done." "Why?" "Because I'm still an omega." "Reall. You seem more like a pack leader." "Well, you need to push yourself to the limit, and then, and ONLY then, will you be able to beat the crap out of every single step, or log squat, or whatever!" He said, pounding his paws together every second. "But technically, since I haven't had a pack in a while, I never officially got promoted to alpha." "Well, do you want to become one?" "No, I'm fine." "Positive?" "Really, I don't need to waste your time." "It's not time consuming, we really need more alphas anyways." "I really don't need to-"

"Do you solemnly swear to protect your loved ones, hunt, train, protect, and by all means love others?" "I do." "You are now, officially, an alpha. You may rise.". Humphrey stood up, Winston marked the outer sides of his eyes with ash, making crescents. "That seriously felt like a wedding ceremony mixed with an accolade." Humphrey said, looking up at the rainbow formed by the waterfalls mist. He felt a ton of weight added to his back. His legs became wobbly. He stumbled towards the water, throwing the weight into it. Three wolves jumped out, gasping for air. They all climbed out again and dragged him to the top of the hill.

later, Hunphrey was overseeing an alpha school class. He watched a pup try to climb a rock. He slipped and fell. Humphrey ran over and caught him barely by the scruff of his neck. He set the pup down easily and walked back over. Eve continued to teach them. (I changed the pups names because I couldn't keep track of which was which) Via (taylor. Via is short for Olivia.) and Lilayla (lily). Via was trying to climb the rock as well. She barely made it to the top. Humphrey helped her down. He watched as Lilayla (Lila for short) snuck up to the rock. He walked over. "Not so fast, young lady." He said, grabbing her and setting her on his back. "BUT-" "No. I've been on your side of the argument, it's a losing battle, don even get me started." He walked her back to he den. "Let's discuss something." He said as he laid down in front of her. "Did I ever tell you about before I was like this?" "Yes, a lot." "Well, I haven't told you this. One time, I was watching some alphas training. I was at a safe distance for awhile, but I tried to get closer, and got my leg broken." "So, you want me to be safe?" "That's all I want, for people to stay safe. Now, as long as you stay safe, you can stay." "Okay!"

"Now, in going to teach you how to defend yourselves." Eve said. "Blake, will you assist me?" "Uh, no thanks. Last time u offered for me to help you with something, I said no politely, and you hammerfisted me I to the wall." "I doubt-" "then when I said it would be okay, you roundhouse kicked me in the face." "Well-" "and then again, when I tried to leave, you drop kicked me off the hill." "I hardly think that's bad." "I fell in a frozen lake." "Well, aren't you immune to the cold?" "Not really, I just have thick fur." "Well, let's continue. How about I get Kate to spar with you?" "As long as I'm not getting drop kicked."


	5. Chapter 5

(Pay attention really well here.)

"Hey!"

Kate ran up beside Hannah. Both were walking towards the hunting grounds. Hannah seemed to be walking fairly fast. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. It's my brother who isn't." Hannah said. She seemed worried. "Why?" "Ever since your pack came, he hasn't been sleeping well." "Do you know why?" "No, he won't tell me." "General idea?" "Nope." "Has he mentioned me at all?" "No, why?" "I think I like him." "Don't expect him to like you back. He's a tough nut." "Also, he told us he was related to Humphrey. What happened?" "We don't talk about that." "What about-" "Stop. I'm not answering anymore questions.". Kate watched her walk off, not really caring about her. What she was really wondering, was why everyone seemed to know something she didn't.

About 9-ish

"MY GOD! THAT CHICK IS SO DUMB!" Hannah yelled from inside the back room of their den. "She actually, like, truly thought I was worried about you." She said, wiping a tear from her eye. She rolled on her back and continued to laugh. Humphrey rolled his eyes and continued to eat. You know what I said was true, right?" "Yeah, right, you hardly sleep anyways." That's not the problem. The problem is I don't want to sleep, because I'm afraid Kate's gonna watch me in my sleep, or something like that. It's crazy, and so is she.". Hannah was staring at him with a weird look. "You kind of freaked me out right there, I think I'm going to sleep back here tonight." She said. She walked to the corner, circled a spot for a second, and then flopped down. She almost instantly fell asleep. Humphrey turned and walked to his mattress. He stared out the door for just a second, before dragging the mattress to the back room. And just because has a ridiculously pure heart, he slid Hannah onto the mattress, and slept on the cold stone floor.

The next morning.

Humphrey woke up at about 4 in the morning. When no one else, except maybe the omegas, if they stayed up all night, were awake. He dunked his head in the lake, to wake himself up, and shook the water off. He walked to the edge of the cliff. He sat there for a few hours, watching as the sunlight illuminated the morning sky. Cotton clouds floated everywhere, almost seeming ablaze from the sun. The wind was blowing ever so perfectly, as if Lupa herself were whispering to him. The temperature was just right, like He had set it himself. The never ending sound of water crashing into the lake from the waterfall was behind him the whole time. Barks and howls were heard as wolves started to awaken. Humphrey didn't dare turn around though. A moment like this was something a person would never want to forget. He stared out onto the horizon, watching the sun rise. After another half hour or so, he turned back around. Wolves were walking about, not a care in the world. Humphrey started off towards the hunting grounds. He slowly walked, knowing he had all the time he needed. He entered the area, scouting the prey. He singled out the biggest, planning out the perfect strategy to take it down.

here was his plan

1: get close

2: diversion

3: pin

4: immobilize

5: execute

6: (optional) victory dance

he was on step 3, about to pin his prey, but another force slammed into him. They both were sent tumbling to the ground. He took a second to make the world stop spinning, before looking up. He saw Kate sitting there, but he also saw his prey getting away. He got up, about to go after it, when Kate blocked him. He slid to the side, about to keep going, but was blocked again. "Geez! get out of the way! Some of us want to eat!" He said. That got Kate to move. He ran after the caribou. He was about to catch it, and bit at it. It dodged. A sharp turn, going right off the cliff came up. You've got nowhere to go! Nyah!" Yelled the caribou. The cliff was coming up in front of him. "It's taunting me. The food is taunting me." He thought. A look of anger spread across his face. "THATS WHAT YOU THINK!" He yelled. He skidded to a stop. The caribou kept running, laughing at getting away, but it rammed into a rock. Humphrey walked up to it. "Nobody taunts me and survives. You deserve some credit thought, you survived a good ten seconds." He said before putting his jaws around its neck. He clamped them as hard as he could, feeling the animal stop moving. As the rest ran past, he took out a few more, and dragged them back. He dropped them in front of Kate. "Take em. Consider it a token of my appreciation." He said. "Why a token of appreciations?" Kate asked, clearly clueless. "You know, I wanted to thank you for ruining my life a couple times. You could say, I 'appreciated' it" "how did I ruin your life?" "I'm not telling until you figure it out, but you ruining my life allowed me to start a new one. I changed it for the better, and now, I'm the best there is." "Best what?" "Best. That's it." "I could beat you in a foot race." "Hah, that's funny." "What's funny?" "I could probably do five laps around the field before you could finish your first." "How about swimming?" "Same." "Hunting?" "Already won." "Climbing?" "Have you ever even gone to the top of the waterfall?" "No. Maybe... Decorating?" "Decorating? Seriously? My den is already full of trophies from past adventures." "What about-" "just deal with it. I'm better than you at everything now. And you call yourself the greatest alpha ever." "I know of something for a fact." "Oh yeah?" "I'm better than you at something and I'm positive of it.". Humphrey gave a 'seriously?' Look, and started to walk away. "I'm better than you at having a family!". Humphrey stopped moving. His eyes turned blood red. For the first time, he noticed the group of alpha pups, one being Olivia. "You shouldn't have said that, ms. Kate." Oliva said. "Why not?" "Because I'm his daughter, and I know how sensitive he is about that.". Humphrey smiled with happiness, knowing she cared. He turned. "Kate, you have no room to talk." "Why? At least I have parents. You parents were probably super weird, considering how weird you and your sister are.". Humphreys eyes turned pitch black. He was burning at the surface with rage. "What do you know about my parents. I DIDNT EVEN GET TO KNOW MY PARENTS!" "But-" "SHUT UP! YOUVE TRASH TALKED SOMEONE I DIDNT EVEN GET TO KNOW, AND YOUR JUST ASSUMING THEY WERE WEIRD?!". Kate didn't make a sound. "Olivia, were leaving." Humphrey said, his eyes slowly reverting back to normal. "But-" NOW!".

later.i

Humphrey was pacing around his den, feeling his body burning with rage as he replayed the words Kate said in his head. Hannah and Olivia were standing off to the side. They were just watching him walk around, talking to himself, almost as if he was trying to find a reason not to be angry. "Uh... Humphrey?" Hannah asked. "WHAT!" "Maybe you should cool it, just a little." "YOU DIDNT HEAR WHAT I HEARD! IF YOU WERE THERE, YOU WOULD BE DOING THE SAME THING!" "Just take a second to calm down." "THATS NOT THE POINT, ITS- You know what, fine.". Humphrey closed his eyes, sat down and breathed out before saying "We change what we can, we manage what we cannot." He opened his eyes. They were back to normal. "What did you want?" "For you to stop being such a downer. Now, tell me what Kate said."

After an explanation…

"SHE DID NOT SAY THAT!" "Yep." "IM GOING TO DESTROY HER." Hannah yelled. She stormed out of the den. She walked back in. "On second thought, I'm going to take a soothing nature walk. Want to come?" "No, I'm fine, you go on." "Alright."

Hannah.

Hannah was walking through the woods. Lila, Lilly and Garth were walking with her. "Why are you doing this?" Garth asked. "I needed to cool off. Kate said some stuff. It kind of… Let's just say it set me off. Never ask me that again." "Ok , I was just wondering. You don't seem like the person who likes to take soothing nature walks.". They kept walking in silence. Lilly broke it by saying "Who wants lunch?"

Hannah went to the hunting grounds with Lilly, Garth, and Lila. She walked straight up to a caribou, and knocked it out with her paw. She killed it, dragged it over to the others, and laid down. "Don't ask me if I want any, I already ate." She said, right as Lilly opened her mouth. Once they finished eating, they walked back to their dens. (That was just a filler, because I wanted to)

Humphrey.

Humphrey was above the waterfall, sitting on the edge. He heard the padding of a paw behind him. "Kate, I told you I'm not-"

A loud crack was heard, and everything went black

 **This is a good place to leave you all on a cliffhanger. Yes, I decided to make you all wait, but the thing is, the next chapter is going to be a long one, Like, four to five thousand words, because many things will happen, one of which, you know will. So, see you in a long time.**

 **have some Lennys, just because.** **ᕳ◕ᴥ◕ᕲ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (づ⪦▾⪧)づ (ง◥▶෴◀◤)ง**


	6. CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS

_**AN: Not actually a chapter, sorry.**_

Character descriptions

 **Humphrey-**

Fur: White

Eyes: Varies

Injuries: Scar across face, scar on chest, scar below right eye, scar on side (from eve) other stuff from eve, etc.

Personality: Caring, Jokester, Loving, sometimes very angry.

Rank: Alpha

Parents: Leo and Sophia: (Possibly Deceased)

Past: Born in the northern pack, Humphrey was abandoned in the western territory due to war in the north, raised by omegas, and lived a carefree life until the moonlight howl that changed everything.

 **Kate-**

Fur: Orange, white underbelly

Eyes: Brown

Injuries: head butted a tree

Personality: curious, worried, (about Humphrey), etc.

Rank: alpha

Parents: Winston and Eve

Past: Grew up in the western pack as the path leaders daughter, went to alpha school and trained to be the 'best alpha ever', came back, a few days later, at the moonlight howl, Humphrey disappeared, and the law against alphas and omegas being together was lifted.

 **Hannah-**

Fur: Black

Eyes: Red

Injuries: None recorded

LPersonality: caring, sarcastic, mean sometimese

Rank: Alpha

Parents: Leo and Sophia (Possibly Deceased)

Past: (she said she'd kill me if I told you, but don't worry, she'll say in a later chapter)

 **Lilayla-**

Fur: White

Eyes: Green

Injuries: Fell off the junior climbing rock

Personality: Carefree, Loving. Happy

Rank: Omega

Parents: Sammy and Will (Deceased)

Past: Born in sawtooth, orphaned after birth, left for dead in the forests of Idaho, found by Humphrey.

 **Olivia-**

Fur: Black

Eyes: Orange

Injuries: None recorded

Personality: Upbeat and Competitive, Such alpha, Very Wow

Rank: Alpha

Parents: Sammy and Will (Deceased)

Past: Born in sawtooth, orphaned after birth, left for dead in the forests of Idaho, found by Humphrey

 **Donovan-**

Fur: Red

Eyes: Purple

Injuries: None recorded

Personality: Alpha-like, Happy, Etc.

Rank: Omega

Parents: Garth and Lilly

Past: Born in the western pack, captured after alpha school. Escaped and made friends with Lila and Via, saved by Humphrey and Hannah.

 **Lilly-**

Fur: White

Eyes: Purple

Injuries: getting captured while playing "wolf and caribou"

Personality: Fun, Happy, Upbeat,

Rank: Omega

Parents: Winston and Eve

Past: Born in the western pack, raised an omega, played with Humphrey a lot, omega stuff.

 **Garth-**

Fur: Red and cream

Eyes: Green

Injuries: getting hit by falling bird because of howling

Personality: Rambunctious, Alpha-y, Cocky, other words that mean similar things to that

Rank: Alpha

Parents: Tony, Unknown mother

Past: Raised in the eastern pack, lost mother at an early age ( I'm assuming), sent to alpha school, met Kate at moonlight howl.


	7. Chapter 6

Darkness.

That was all Humphrey could see. His head was throbbing from his hit earlier. Freezing cold metal links dug into his forearms, definitely going to leave a mark.

He struggled to pull himself loose, but the bonds keeping him down were human chains. He felt something sharp against his throat. To be specific, another wolf's claws.

His vision was dark, because, one, it was night, and two, the chains were wrapped around his neck.

"Any last words, intruders?" A masculine voice asked. He could faintly see pitch black fur. "H...Hannah?" Humphrey asked, hoping it was just her. "I'm here..." He heard. He used all of his strength to see if she was really there. She was, but she was also tied up.

"Tell me your final request." The voice growled. "My last request. Let my sister go, and I won't kill you." Humphrey managed.

"Let her go." The voice said. He heard the chains fall off, and heavy breathing. "Now for you." Humphrey felt the sharp object reconnect with his neck. "My informants tell me you have children. I will take them out next."

Humphrey's eyes opened. They were blood red. He started pulling at the chains. "Tighten the chains! We can't let him escape!" Humphrey pulled again, and the chains broke. He fell down and instantly knocked out the head wolf. "As for the rest of you, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR MY FAMILY, I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" He yelled. The wolves scattered.

He looked down at the wolf lying on the ground. He awoke, slowly, seeing that he was trapped underneath Humphrey's paw. "Give me a name, or I will kill you." "Never." "Alright, it's your funeral. Literally. Five. Four. Three. Two. On-" "OK! FINE! My name is Leo."

Humphrey hesitated for a second before saying, "Do you have any kids?". He answered with "Yes, I did, but they were lost during the War of the North."

Hannah was leaning on Humphrey's shoulder, forcing a smile.

"Names, now." "Hannah and Humphrey. Why are you asking me this? I've already lost so much, the only things I have left are my wife and my pack, you can't do anything to bring me lower." "But we can bring you higher." "How?! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO SEE MY CHILDREN TOGETHER! YOU CANT BREAK WHAT'S ALREADY BROKEN!" "We can fix it though, we just need some duct tape and super glue... That's mental if you didn't get it." "Do what you want, I can't even keep my pack protected. Just kill me." "No, I could never do something like that, Dad."

 **LINEBREAK**

"So wait, explain it again?"

Humphrey was sitting across from his dad whilst a fire burned between them. "We were abandoned during the north war,-" "Lost, not abandoned." "Right. Lost, and, well, I never met you, at least, not that I know of, and I saved Hannah from a group of hunters when I got here.

"Yeah, it's pretty much the only time he ever saved me. Otherwise, I've been the one saving him." Hannah said, licking some of her wounds. "It's true." Humphrey said afterward.

They sat silently for a moment before Humphrey asked, "Where does your pack live?" "About a mile from here. We just panicked once we found your scent markings around here." "And Mom?" "She has contracted an illness, but from what our healers could figure out, it's no more than a cold, or maybe a little worse, but nothing terminal." "Okay. Are you okay if we come visit tomorrow?" "Yeah, I'm fine with it, just, don't lead anyone else here. We've got enough pressure with the hunters around." "Wait. There are hunters here?" "Yeah, but none have ever gotten close enough to hurt us." "Hm. Alright, I'll take your word for it. So, tomorrow?" "We can meet here, and walk to the pack."

The next morning

Humphrey and Hannah were up really early, walking to the top of the waterfall. Via and Lila were there, but both were asleep, on Humphrey's back.

They reached the top, meeting Leo there. "Hello children." He said. "Who are the pups?" He asked. "Hm... Nous les sauvés et les a adoptés." He said. Leo was clueless. "Il ne marche pas sans doute parler français." Hannah responded with. "Oui. We'll have to teach you French sometime. It's a human language we learned." "Ok. Anyways, the hike to our pack isn't uphill for the most part, but there are going to be a few obstacles leading to it. There are a few rivers and ravines, but you shouldn't have any problem."

At the pack.

Humphrey walked into the territory perfectly fine, but Hannah and Leo both had mud and sticks all over them. "That was a little harder than I thought." Hannah said.

Leo shook his fur off, and stepped into a den, which was blocked off by a human curtain. "Sophie. Sophie, dear, you need to get up. We have some visitors." Leo said. A cough and a small moan were heard as Sophie stood up. "What is it dear?" She asked. "Just look." Leo said as he reopened the curtains.

Sophie gasped, her eyes darting between Humphrey and Hannah. "H-Humphrey? Hannah? Is that really you?!" She asked, tears starting to flow. They both nodded. Humphrey looked at Hannah, who was also crying. Humphrey rolled his eyes, thinking that she as being soft, but he suddenly felt tears of his own flooding down his face.

He started laughing. Hannah stared at him wildly for a second, as if to say 'Are you insane? This isn't funny!' but she started laughing too. "I would hug you forever, and never let go, but I'm sick, so I shouldn't." Sophie said.

"I'll take my chances." Humphrey said. Hannah nodded in agreement. They all started hugging, and it must have lasted for ten minutes, but it eventually had to stop.

"Why didn't you attack us when we first got here?" Humphrey asked, still crying a little. "At first, you were too subtle for us to notice, but once the whole pack arrived, we figured we should do something." Leo said.

Humphrey nodded. He looked over to the side, watching Hannah nudge the pups, trying to wake them up. "Wake up. You have to get up." She said.

Olivia groaned and said "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?" "Because I... Listen closely... SAID SO!" Olivia and Lilayla both shot up. They both studied the two older wolves. "Who are they?" Lilayla asked, seeming skeptical. "Ils sont votre grand-pèremet grand-mère." "Nos grands-parents actuels?" "Non, ce sont ma mère et mon père."

Olivia and Lilayla stared for a second before leaping onto them. They started nuzzling the two older wolves. "We've never had grandparents before!" Lilayla yelled. The two older wolves smiled, starting to laugh some more.

Humphrey was then tackled. A muscular black and white wolf was pinning him, staring him in the eye. "Sir, I heard screaming, are these two those responsible?" The wolf said, pushing harder onto Humphrey's neck. "Well, yes... But-" "All I needed to hear, sir." The wolf growled. "Get out of our territory, before I make you."

Humphrey glared him in the eye. A guttural growl erupted from his maw, making the wolf jump off of him. Humphrey stood up slowly, glaring the wolf down. "As I was saying, they are our children. Stand down Will." Leo growled. "My apologies sir, but don't you only have the pups?" Will asked. "You remember Humphrey, right?" Sophie smiled. Will nodded. "This is Humphrey."

Will's jaw dropped. "Humphrey?"

Humphrey nodded. "Remember when we used to chase each other? When you'd ride on my back? You rode on my back to get home. I remember the day when you disappeared. Hannah had just been born. We were on the way to see her, but the southern wolves attacked. Those savages."

Humphrey could barely remember riding on a black and white wolf many times or being chased around the territory. "I remember vaguely."

Will smiled brightly. "How about right now?"

Humphrey seemed confused. Will's face brightened even more. "I'll chase you, you run away. Ten seconds. Go."

 **A minute later.**

Humphrey walked back into the den. "He's probably a few hundred feet behind me. Don't worry."

Will sprinted back into the den. "Dang, man. You're like, ten times faster than an alpha. Holy crap."

Humphrey grinned. "It takes practice."

Will groaned. "Will, take position outside the den, do not let anyone else inside. Say it's family business." Leo ordered, motioning to the entrance.

He stepped out, and instantly, they heard five different wolves outside yelling things about wanting to get inside.

Hannah's eyes widened. "Your pack seems hyper."

Leo thought for a second before nodding. "Yes. To put it simply, they are."

They sat in silence, listening to the screaming of wolves outside the den. A few punches were heard. Humphrey started laughing. "I'm trying to come up with a joke about fighting, but I can't think of a punchline."

the six wolves in the den laughed slightly. "So, who was the pack that showed up recently? They were obviously unexpected visitors, do you know them?" Sophie quizzed, looking directly into Humphrey's eyes.

Humphrey remembered trying to lie to his mother, and never getting away with it. There was one time where he fell off Will's back, and he tried to lie about why he was covered in dirt.

"Don't bother lying. I can always tell if you are." She said, toughening her look. Humphrey snapped back to reality. "Huh? What was the question? Right, the pack. Uh... The United Pack."

The older wolves seemed very confused. "West/east."

They made 'Oh' faces, before smiling widely.

"Is Eve still there?" Sophie asked. Humphrey nodded. "This is from her." He said, showing them the scars on his side.

Sophie's eyes started to well with tears again. "We need to go see them now! Right now!"

Humphrey winced. He didn't want his family blurting his name in front of people who he still hated. "Well, how about we tell them you're here, and you come then? If so, do not say my real name in front of everyone. Winston and Eve already know of my identity, but I have my reasons for others not knowing who I am."

Sophie nodded quickly. Humphrey nodded in return. "Get well soon, mom. Farewell, father. I shall return." He said dramatically, before jumping from the den, with Hannah right behind him.

 **A couple hours later.**

Humphrey and Hannah were both walking towards Winston and Eve's den. Humphrey was jumping around, doing 360s and flips.

Hannah was laughing. "What are you doing?"

Humphrey smiled even wider, if it was possible, and did another backflip.

"What I'm wondering is why you aren't doing this. We finally got our parents back, after pretty much our whole lives, and I got my childhood best friend back, and neither of them is dead, and they happened to be here, and... Need I go on?"

Hannah shook her head. "Yeah, just keep doing what you're doing."

Humphrey bounded excitedly to the den. "Steel yourself. Help me, God."

He stepped into the den with a serious look plastered on his face. Hannah trailed in behind him.

"Ma'am, Sir. I require you come with me. It is an issue of utmost importance." He said to Eve and Winston, who had been arguing about something.

"Whatever you say, Blake." Winston responded with.

Once they got out, Humphrey then stopped. "Actually, Hannah, distract them so I can go get them."

Hannah mock saluted before turning to Winston and Eve.

 **An hour later**

Humphrey walked back down from above the waterfall with two wolves behind him.

He walked up to Winston and Eve, who seemed quite angry. "I apologize, but it will be worth it."

Humphrey jumped to the side, revealing the two older wolves, one coal black, and one pearl white.

Another wolf was next to them, a mix of the two colors.

"Milady, My lord, is this them?" He asked.

Humphrey beat them to the punch. "Will, this is Eve and Winston."

Will's eyes widened. "Aunt Eve? Uncle Winston?"

Eve and Winston both seemed confused. "Who are you?" Eve quizzed.

Will seemed hurt. "I'm your nephew. Will? My parents were Logan and Charlotte. Logan was Winston's brother."

Winston had something click in his head. "Will. You were Humphrey's guardian, weren't you? You always acted as if his life mattered more when all life is equal."

Will shrugged. "I will do anything for my Lord and Lady."

"He's really devoted, isn't he?"

Will smiled a little. "When I lost Humphrey, I figured, since I couldn't protect him, the least I could do was do anything for his parents for forgiveness. I was taking him to see his newborn sister when the southerners attacked."

Will shook a tear away. "I watched them as they took Humphrey away from me. I was left for dead, with the feeling of guilt upon me. I tried to go and save Hannah, but she had already been taken."

Sophie walked over to him and nuzzled his shoulder. "Ever since then, I did everything for Humphrey's parents. When their youngest child was born, they offered for me to be its guardian, but I declined. I was in fear of losing yet another of their children."

Humphrey and Hannah perked up their ears. "You brought that up when we were back at their den, what are you talking about? A pup?" Hannah asked.

Leo grinned. "You have a younger brother and sister. Saint and Harmony."

"Keeping the name pattern, huh?" Humphrey asked.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, answering a question with a question.

"My name means Peacemaker. Hannah's means Favour and Grace. The little ones are just named Saint and Harmony."

"I guess so. Right now, Saint's in training to become a healer, and, it's pretty surprising, he's actually one of the best healers we have."

Humphrey nodded. Kate and Lilly then ran up.

"What's going on here?" Lilly asked, jumping into the conversation.

"No way..." Will gaped. "Lilly? Kate? You've gotten so big!"

Lilly didn't seem to know who he was, but Kate did.

"Will!" She cried, bounding over to him.

Will smiled. "Nice to see you again too, cousin."

Lilly still didn't get it. "You were too young to remember me. If only I knew Humphrey had been in your pack. I missed him so much." Will said.

Kate drooped, but Lilly snickered. "Humphrey disappeared. I kind of broke him, so he left us." Kate said sadly.

Will had a confused look. "Uh... Not from what I hear. Humphrey's here. That's him, right there." He said, pointing at Humphrey.

Humphrey was making a 'cut it out' motion with his paws, but Kate saw it.

She took in a deep breath, but turned on heel and walked off.

"Idiot. I am going to send you to hell the hard way." Humphrey growled, moving closer to Will. "Uh... Gotta go!"

Will ran off, and Humphrey sat down, growling. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

His parents got confused looks. "Why didn't you want to tell her your identity?" Sophie asked. "And don't lie."

Humphrey's expression was grim. "I don't have to. I'll say this as simply as I can. She destroyed my life and pretty much made me unable to love again."

Sophie still looked confused. "She seemed disappointed. You should talk to her about it."

"The only circumstance I'd ever communicate with her again would be if my family was in danger. As far as I know, the next time I see her, she'll try to pin me to the ground and kiss me. I will not allow that to happen." Humphrey said.

Sophie smirked. "You're in love, aren't you?"

Humphrey let out a low growl. "I was. Helplessly. But that passed." he said slowly.

Hannah shook her head. "You're not one to hold a grudge though." She said in a sarcastically disbelieving voice. Humphrey gave a weak smile. "You're right, I'm not. That doesn't mean I won't. Kate, for example, I hate her guts. Garth, for example, He's one of my best friends now. Speaking of which..."

Humphrey turned to the side and shouted "HEY BARF! GET OUT HERE, YOU'RE LATE!"

Garth ran out and skidded to a stop next to Humphrey. "What?" He asked. Humphrey laughed.

"Follow me, I need to speak with you." He said. Garth kept a skeptical look on his face as he and Humphrey walked off, towards the Waterfall Path.

The six wolves watched Humphrey and Garth leave. Once they were out of sight, Lilly broke the silence. "Well. That was awkward."

Hannah followed. "Yeah. I'll... I'm gonna go get Via and Lila. They need to be fed." She said. She quickly turned and speed walked back to her den.

Lilly also began to turn. "I left Donovan with them... Uh... I'll go."

Only the elder wolves remained. Sophie and Winston spoke at the same time, "We should get back too."

They chuckled a little at that before turning and walking away.

 **LINEBREAK**

Humphrey and Garth reached the top of the waterfall after about ten minutes. They sat down at the edge, both staring off into the sky. Humphrey sighed loudly before speaking.

"Have you ever just stopped and taken in all the good things in life and nature?" He asked, still staring ahead. Garth looked at him and shook his head. "Never had the time. It's always work work work in the United pack. Disputes and controversies about every little thing. Hell, just last week I had to break up a fight between two guys because they were fighting about the color of grass."

"Must be a pain in the ass," Humphrey said. "but, now you're here, and here, it's not always work work work. Lesson one, sit here for the next two hours and take in every little detail of your surroundings, but don't use your eyes. Use your other senses. Touch the trees, Hear the water rushing, smell the sweet aroma of the mountain grass, taste... Don't taste anything with your eyes closed, that's a bad idea. Just use all your senses except for taste and sight."

Garth stared at him. "Lesson one? What are these for?"

Humphrey just smiled. "If you want to become like me, a carefree yet determined, responsible, humble wolf, then you do what I tell you. The lessons will last over the next week, then you're on your own."

Garth groaned. "Yeah. Humble."

He received a "Be quiet" in continued to speak, but very softly. "Close your eyes. Focus on your breathing and nothing else. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out."

Garth followed those steps and was quickly in a meditative state. Humphrey smiled softly as he backed away, leaving Garth to his own mind on the top of the waterfall.

He slowly made his way back down the cliff, looking around at the peaceful scenery.

Too bad it was all about to be ruined.

 **OK, I WILL LITERALLY ALLOW YOU TO MURDER ME. CONSIDER THIS A SLIGHTLY LATE CHRISTMAS PRESENT. I AM AS SORRY AS I CAN POSSIBLY BE SORRY. I LITERALLY REMEMBER THE EXACT MOMENT WHEN I WRITE THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE AND PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME OR SOMETHING. IT WAS LIKE A YEAR AND A HALF AGO. PLEASE MURDER ME TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT**.

 _Also, the things in French are this when translated._

 _1: they are our adopted children._

 _2: I don't think he speaks French._

 _3: they are your grandparents._

 _4: are they our actual grandparents?_

 _5: no, they are my mother and my father._

 **These are in order, so it should be pretty easy to find them.**


End file.
